Bel Vestito
by gigglepot-jess
Summary: Welcome to Bel Vestito, the hottest wedding dress store in New York City, a place where your dream dress can become a reality. When a newly engaged NY socialite comes knocking for a one of a kind dress and an attitude to match...Bella, Alice and Rose better hold on to their needles and scissors, because this dress will change all of their lives. Multiple POV and possible lemons.
1. Band Aids and Beautiful Dresses

**G'Day! Welcome to my newest story! I am really excited about writing this and I hope to update once a week. **

**I am on holidays at the moment, so I am hoping to be updating a little more in the next couple of weeks. Yay!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Band-Aids and Beautiful Dresses**

BPOV

"Ow, shit" I cursed as the needle stuck into my finger, "God damn it...ALICE!"

The scream echoed down the hall until I heard the clicking of my best friends heels against the wooden floors. "God Bella, you don't have to scream!" Alice moaned as she walked into the studio, "I'm only in the front."

I watched as she lithely navigated around Material Mountain, the Cavern of Cotton Reels and the Sea of Sewing Machines. "What have you done now you clumsy girl?" she asked as she looked me over.

I was currently standing with my hand under the bodice of a clients dress that was being picked up today and was having the last of 10,000 crystals being hand sewn on; the other hand however was being held above my head so that none of the blood dripped onto the dress. I looked at Alice and merely cocked an eyebrow as if to say, _you can't see what I'm doing right now?_

She stared at me until understanding finally filled her face and she quickly ran over to the first aid box and grabbed a Band-Aid.

"Ah, Bella?" I heard her from behind me, "We have a slight issue".

"And what's that Alice? Please keep in mind that my sewing hand is currently losing blood from being held in the air and without it, I can't sew which means no dress, which means no money for us, which means no wine and Chinese takeout tonight."

I may get a little sarcastic/bitchy when I'm tired and am sick of seeing the same dress day in and day out.

"I'm going to ignore that bit of sarcasm because I know you are just being a bitch because you are tired," Alice stated, before moving around in front of me. She quickly picked the dress up, placed it on the worktable, grabbed my bleeding finger and put the Band-Aid on.

"What I was going to say," she huffed, "Was that we have run out of normal, skin colored Band-Aids and that you are going to have to use the Barbie Band-Aids that you were so adamant that we needed last time we had to refill your first aid kit. It's going to look just lovely when you are meeting with your client this afternoon."

She skipped over to the door and giggled at me before flicking me the bird and clicking back down to the shop front.

Don't get me wrong, I love that girl to pieces but God, sometimes I just wanted to push her off her 6-inch Jimmy Choos.

I sighed as I looked at my Barbie Band-Aid, another pinprick to add to the collection. I wouldn't trade it for the world though. I have the best job _in the world_. My job is every girls dream, designing and making some of the most beautiful wedding dresses that women have ever worn walking down the aisle.

It hasn't been smooth sailing; it's taken a lot of dedication, blood (literally in some cases), and sweat and tears to get us to where we are today.

By we I mean Alice, Rosalie and myself. To put our business simply we take a woman's dream wedding dress and make it a reality.

Alice and I meet with our clients, discuss what they want their dresses to look like, colors etc. I then take those ideas and sketch some designs to show the clients. They then decide what they want and Alice (our expert pattern-maker) will make patterns to suit the size of the client according to my design. I then choose fabrics and all the embellishments for making the dress unforgettable. Once this is done, Alice and I sew it altogether and can spend hours sewing lace and crystals (and in one nail biting case, diamonds) onto the dress. We then get to the stage of where we are now, the client coming for the final fitting and hopefully taking the dress home. They then deal with Rosalie, who is our business manager/receptionist/purchaser extraordinaire to make the final payments and arrange for a photo of the dress on the big day to be sent to us for our portfolio.

To put it mildly, I am the designer and main sewer, Alice is the pattern maker and sewing assistant and Rosalie keeps us all glued together by sorting out the business side.

People ask if working with my two best friends all day, then living with them gets tedious. Yes it does, three women spending majority of their time together does get heated sometimes but we are lucky; not only are we best friends but we are sisters in every sense but biological.

We are lucky Bel Vestito has made quite a name for itself in the wedding dress world. It is not unusual for us to have celebrities and socialites knocking on our door to make their statement wedding dresses. This is good and bad. It means more money for us so we can use good material and make a good profit of our hard work, but it also means putting up with some pretty big egos and major design tasks.

We work hard and play harder and for my sisters and I...that is just the way we like it.

- BV -

I smiled as I finally put the last crystal in place and triumphantly carried the dress out like a baby to place on the mannequin in the front of the store. Besides my studio, this is one of my favorite sights. When we first opened Bel Vestito, I gave Alice free reign of the front of store, the dressing/alteration room and the lounge area. To say that she took the job to heart is an understatement. Not did she make Rose's small office area look like it belongs, but the entire store front looks like it should be one of the huge, expensive hotel foyers that are just around the corner. What can I say; we do things differently in New York City.

The store even has its own runway for goodness sakes!

I loved it; it was the perfect combination of modern lines and materials with beautiful chandeliers and furniture. The curtains were an olive green color with went really well with the off white walls and the light colored woods.

The completed dresses that I make for the ladies who like to try and buy without needing/wanting something designed for them are on hangers all around the room with all our veils, tiaras and fascinators being on the wall facing the runway.

As I walked over to Rosalie to let her know that the dress being picked up this afternoon was ready, I glanced around the room and sighed happily. This truly was the greatest!

"You having a happy moment Bella?" I heard Rose laugh as my happy sigh made it known.

"You bet your ass I'm having a happy moment, I love that dress but I am going to be so glad when it is out of here".

The client for that dress was a girl named Rebecca. She was sweet little thing, who is marrying as she says, 'the love of her life'. She is nice but very particular…just like her mother. Don't get me wrong. I love it when mothers get involved, I mean it's your daughters only wedding (hopefully), but I think some of them forget that it's their daughters day, not theirs. Unfortunately this is one of those mothers.

Rose came out from behind her desk and hugged me around the top of my arm and kissed the top of my head, "So Chinese takeout tonight"

I laughed and nodded my head as I turned to go back to the studio to clean up for the day. Thank god for Rose, she is a lifesaver sometimes.

Rose and I met in very strange circumstances. She and I happened to be dating the same guy at the same time.

Long story short, I walk into my supposed boyfriends apartment to find a blonde Amazonian women sitting on his lounge looking very comfortable and half naked. The first words that I ever heard Rosalie Hale speak were, "And who the fuck are you?"

Lets put it this way, the guy got the flick and Rose and I got pissed in a bar around the corner after putting the douche in his place. Alice, Roses' college roommate at the time got the delightful 3am phone call to come and pick us up and insisted I go back to their loft with her because as far as Rose was concerned, 'Anyone who doesn't scream at a half naked chick sitting on their boyfriends lounge but rather kicks him in the balls in her graceful exit from his apartment is a girl to keep." And thus a beautiful friend ship was formed with not only Rosalie but also Alice as she held both of our hair back on the morning after.

- BV -

"Thanks so much Bella!" my client Rebecca squealed, "Its just perfect, Matthew is going to die when he sees me in this!"

I laughed as I turned her to face the floor to ceiling mirror in the dressing room.

"I added a few extra crystals on the halter straps this morning just for emphasis, to show that they are part of the dress, it was kind of looking like they were just placed there because the front couldn't be held up"

Rebecca's dress was gorgeous if I do say so myself. It was a beautiful white mermaid style dress, the bodice and hip area was covered in thousands of crystals to create an intricate flower and vine pattern which seamlessly flowed into the mermaid dress on the bottom, fell to the floor and created about a meter train with a see-through organza over the top of the satin dress. The straps were off the shoulder and had a thin strap in a halter fashion to hold the dress up a bit better.

I looked up to see the mother of the bride tearing up as she gazed at her daughter. She moved up to her daughter's side and placed an arm around her shoulders and started to whisper in her ear.

I discretely slipped out of the room to give them some privacy, subconsciously hurting from what I was seeing. It was something that was never going to happen when I get married.

I walked out through the curtains of the dressing room into the shop front. Rose turned to look at me, saw my face and walked over.

"Oh honey," Rose sighed, "are they having a mummy-daughter moment?"

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

"You'll be ok, you know. It hurts now, but soon you will be able to face that situation again with a smile and happiness. She might not be able stand at your side when it's your turn but she will be right here." Rose placed her hand over my heart and gave me a huge grin.

"Love you, you silly girl."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all stick around for this story, thanks so much for giving it a go :)**

**Add to story alerts for the next update, coming your way soon! **

**Jess xx**


	2. Scrubs and Sorry

**Hi All, me again! Nice and quick with this update...yay for the holidays!**

**Only a short one...we get to meet some more of our cast of chaos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Scrubs and Sorry

EPOV

"Edward...Edward...Edward Anthony Cullen!"

There was something telling me to wake up but for the life of me, my brain was not telling my eyes to open and there was an annoying object being shoved into my side.

I rolled onto my side as my eyes finally cooperated and I was greeted with the sight of my beautiful girl.

"Morning Hun", my voice was gravelly and still full of sleep as I sat up and faced Tanya on the bed. She giggled and pounced onto my lap and pulled me in for a kiss, which would have been great except for my morning breath and her cigarette breath. Ugh.

"Eddie, I hope I won't have to wake you like that every morning once we get married will I?" Tanya growled out playfully. I laughed and grabbed her round the waist, dragging her into the kitchen.

Grabbing the coffee and pouring us both a mug made the morning much better. I sank onto one of the stools in the kitchen as Tanya followed behind, picking up her coffee and running her hands through my hair.

"Rough night Hun?" she smiled and walked in front of me. I looked up into the blue eyes of my best girl and shrugged. "I work in an ER in New York Tan, when is it not a rough night?"

Tanya huffed and spat out, "Well, I just asked!" and flounced off down the hall.

Well, I don't think I said anything wrong but...I could be mistaken.

Tanya and I had met at a hospital function that her family had been invited to. Something about donating a new ward, I was only new to the hospital and coming off a 24 hour shift; trust me when I say, I was only there because I needed to impress the boss.

Still dressed in scrubs I had wandered in to the meeting room of the hospital, hoping to catch the eye of my boss and hightail it out of there. I wasn't planning on meeting this girl, and actually striking up a conversation. Sure she seemed self-centered but damn it, if I could score after a hellish shift like that, I wasn't turning it down.

After spending the night together, things just seemed to fall into a routine. Tanya and I got together and time seemed to flow. There really didn't seem to be any grand gestures between the two of us but we were happy and in love and really, isn't that all you need?

I decided to pop the question on New Years Eve as the ball fell and the countdown began, the perfect way to start the New Year. Tanya was ecstatic and after a small issue with getting her ring resized after she said it just didn't fit right (I thought it was fine, but I was too happy to argue) and the jeweler then losing the ring; we were officially engaged and on the front of the Announcements section of the newspaper looking happier than ever.

The ring business was sorted out with Tanya ending up with a different type of ring. It had a bigger diamond and was more expensive and a lot flashier than the one I originally chose for her. I had worked practically the entire week that this was going on; thank goodness my girl has a good head on her shoulders and can't be swayed by incompetence. She organized the whole thing and talked the jeweler down from us having to pay for the difference between the two rings even though he screwed up in the first place. She may come from money, but she knows when she is being screwed over.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my bronze colored hair and eventually trudged my way down the hallway to my bathroom where I could hear the shower running. As I opened the door, the steam rushed out to meet me and I moved over to sit on top of the closed toilet.

"Tan" I called over the top of the waterfall of water, "I'm sorry Hun, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just tired."

I paused for a moment and thought about how to fix my 'mistake' and did the worst thing possible that I could have done at the moment, the one thing that I had been avoiding for as long as possible.

"Hun, do you want to look at some stuff for the wedding today?"

My question was answered as I saw the glorious smile of my girl pop out from behind the shower door...I was in for a long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't stress over the relationship we have just discovered...it can all change in a heartbeat!**

**If you are interested in some photos of some of the dresses and places that are in the story just pop over to my profile and follow the link!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Jess xx**


	3. Rappel and Repulse

**Hi Guys, I'm back! I can't believe how quickly this is coming together!**

**Please be aware that this story is for more mature readers. It has themes and language that may not be suitable for those among you who are a little younger. **

**Also I forgot to do this before: I don't own anything related with Twilight except for the books, movies and a Cullen crest on my car keys and a Twilight sticker on my car. It almost looks like my car has a Twilight tramp stamp...classy :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Rappel and Repulse

BPOV

The girls and I were currently holed up in our penthouse apartment on Saturday, dateless and drunk...and couldn't be happier. Rose had just come out of a nasty relationship with a guy named Royce or as Alice and I called him, the R-sole. Boy that guy was a piece of work. He was demanding and we knew that something had to be done to get her out of that relationship.

Alice and I couldn't stand by and watch the vibrant, loving girl that is our Rose, the girl that could drink men under the table and make a sailor blush with the language that comes out of her mouth, lose herself to the self centered prick that is Royce King the II and after Alice and I were done with him; Royce King the last. I think she knew we had something to do with the front-page newspaper article of him snorting coke off a strippers boob, but she had no tangible proof. The idiot _was_ snorting coke off a strippers boob, but the only part we played was getting the photographer to follow the R-sole. The rest was _all_ him.

I loved our apartment; there was plenty of room for life to happen here.

We had one of those places that was our escape from the world. We were still in the thick of New York, but walk into our place and your whole mood changes.

The walls of the apartment were practically all windows letting heaps of light in, and giving a gorgeous glow during the nighttime. The kitchen was a charcoal color with clean lines and reflective surfaces. I loved the tile feature on the support column that went through the countertop. It was mix of black and white tiles, and really gave a feature to otherwise a real eyesore of the kitchen. The living room was open with a huge TV up one end and heaps of squishy lounges and plenty of shelf space for all the knick-knacks we have collected over the years. Each of us had our own bedroom and closet and we made sure that no work ever came home with us. If there was work to be done it was to be done at the store so we could keep our work life and home life separate, but living together and working together it did sometimes float in.

Mainly during bitching sessions…

"So Bells," Alice started, sloshing her wine around her glass, the red liquid threatening to fall out and hit the carpet, "What happened with Mr. Touchy? You told Rose the story, and I heard the new name for this one, but I was with a client. Sharing is caring!"

Ugh, Mr. Touchy. Now that is a date I would rather forget.

"God, Alice he was horrible. I know it seemed like he had potential but get a glass of wine into him and I think you have a closet gay right there. He started out ok, but once that wine hit his tongue, the lisp came out and he was telling me he was jealous of my shoes! But forget the fact that he was complementing my shoes _and_ with worrying accuracy, knew the designer and season that they were from; was the fact that he knew _I_ worked out that he was a closet gay and he _still_ tried to touch my ta-tas!"

By this stage Alice was in fits and Rose was trying to catch the wine falling out of Alice's glass into her own.

Rose looked over at me and smirked, "God Bells, you have the worst luck, the guys you date either are gay or still discovering. It's only after they date you that they know for sure. Maybe you should give his number to Jake!" At this she rolled face down onto the lounge and was sobbing with laughter.

"Screw you Rosalie."

- BV -

New week, new dress.

And boy was this one going to be a doozy. Rosalie had taken a phone call over the weekend to make the dress for a Miss Tanya Denali. Alice had nearly lost her shit when she heard this and I had to laugh because I had no idea who she was.

After much discussion and explanation I kind of understand that she is the equivalent of Paris Hilton. Right, than this was going to be fun, 'insert sarcasm here'.

Alice wasn't the only one excited by this dress. I had spoken to Jake on Sunday afternoon and when he asked me what the newest dresses were for the week, always needs gossip that boy, he had also lost it when I had told him. I think his exact words were "You lucky bitch! Isabella, I would give my Hermes scarf collection and Rappel's suction mouth to be in your store for one of those fittings!" Yeap, nothing but subtle my Jake is. But the bastard always had my back and never let me wonder just what he was thinking.

Jacob is a story all of his own; we grew up together in the small town of Forks, Washington. Well, I grew up in Forks; Jake grew up in La Push, the Indian Reservation not far from the town. Jake is of Quileute descent and the man is huge! Like can't wrap my arms around his biceps huge.

Most men and women are intimidated by Jake, just because of his size...little do they know he is as camp as a row of tents and bursts into tears watching Bear Grylls almost die every week on Discovery.

Yeap, you look at him a little differently after seeing that shit first hand.

Needless to say Jake is my bitch and I am his fag hag. I love him to bits and it always helps having a personal trainer as a best friend. Don't ask me how he got into that career path but it works for him, hilarious as it is, he teaches a pole dancing/ strip tease class that you have to be on a waiting list to get into. The girls and I always have the first 3 spots available every season...a perk you could say of being the teacher's pet!

My daydreaming came to a sudden end with my phone screaming at me, the tone of 'I Will Survive" indicating that Jake was on the other end. If ever there was a gay man who loved _Priscilla, Queen of the Desert_ more than Jake, I have yet to meet him. Best halloween costume ever was Jake in the dress made completely out of thongs from the movie. I have never laughed so hard after seeing him strut through Times Square all decked out. Fantastic.

Picking up the phone with one hand and putting the other on the mouse of my computer checking the store emails from the weekend, the cheery voice of my best friend came singing out to me.

'_Good Morning Hells Bells! How is my fag hag on this fine Monday morning?'_

Yeap can't have a manic Monday with that greeting.

'Hey Jake, I'm great! How is my favorite boy this morning?'

I had to laugh, boy would be an understatement for Jake but as far as he is concerned we celebrate his 21st birthday every year and at it we must have ice cream cake and lolly bags. You can make the boy a man, but you can't take the boy from the man...especially if it's Jake.

'_Babes, you are never going to believe it but my favorite motor mouth is gone.'_

'Oh, Jakey. Did Rappel go back to Africa again?'

Rappel, is Jakes on again, off again 'friend'. He is a huge man and has a voice as deep as Barry White. Just picture Mike Tyson with Barry White's voice and a lisp and you have Rappel. We don't know his real name, only that he likes to ab-sail...thus Rappel. He has times when he just _needs_ to get away from it all and _go bush_. Unfortunately Jake wouldn't step foot in any place where his precious shoes could get dirty or his ever placed scarfs could blow away, so it looks like another break up is on the cards.

'_Yeap. But I don't think he is coming back this time. Said he met someone who is more willing to go along with his lifestyle. I suck the mans cock for hours on end Bells, how is that not going along with his lifestyle?'_

'First off, that is a little TMI for a Monday morning and second, didn't the last time he 'went bush', he said the same thing?'

I heard an exasperated sigh from the other end of the phone as Jake started up again, _'Yes but I really think he meant it this time, I went over to his place this morning and the whole place was cleaned out. He didn't do that all the other times hunny.'_

'Oh, Jake', I said sadly, 'Are you ok, or are we sad?'

Jake scoffed at the end of the line, _'No I'm not sad Bells, more pissed than anything, I gave the man a year and a half to sort his shit out and he still has these spells? Na, fuck him.'_

I laughed as I could hear my best friend coming back to life. 'Now there is the Jacob I know. Why don't you come and spend the day with me and the girls at the shop after your morning class? Come and gossip with us for the afternoon...I might get a visit from one Miss Tanya Denali'

I knew adding that in would cheer Jake up; he is nothing if not a gossip whore.

'_Oh, all right Bells, you won me over with your cheap tactic of possibly meeting a bigger bitch than myself. I'll see you round 1ish.'_

That brought a smile to my face as Jake and I disconnected and I walked out into the studio to let the girls know the Monday morning gossip.

"Hey girls, get this…Rappel skipped town!"

I looked into the faces of my sisters as they simultaneously groaned, "Again!"

- BV -

Three o'clock brought the first interaction of Bel Vestito and Tanya Denali. It was interesting to say the least. Jake nearly shit himself laughing at me from behind her and Rose had to leave the room quite a few times to laugh out in the office.

Myself, well I can't believe what I am making for this girl!

She swept in with a head full of ideas and a mother and father with an endless bank account and absolutely no qualms about what they will be walking her down the aisle in.

The tinkling of the bell over the door was our first indication that she was here, Jake and Alice practically tripping over themselves in their haste to be the first to introduce them selves to her was the second. Jake isn't on staff but he practically lives here when he isn't at the gym.

I heard Alice start, "Hello and welcome to Bel Vestito, I take it you are Mrs. Denali and Miss Denali."

Then I think I heard possibly the whiniest voice in history, "Yes I am Miss Denali, but not for long." Cue the screeching giggles and the eye roll from Rose as she left my side to move out the front to direct the women to my design studio.

"Hello ladies, I am Rosalie the Manager of Bel Vestito, please follow me, Isabella is in the studio and is ecstatic about designing your wedding dress!" Rose put on possibly her most saccharin voice as I heard the high heels clanking on the wooden floors toward the studio.

The voices were getting closer when I heard the other voice of the pair, "Oh, I bet Isabella is just beside herself to be designing the dress for the wedding of the year!"

Oh, God help me.

Little did I know that was just the beginning. After discussing what the themes of the wedding would be and the colour of the reception (bright purple and white) and the type of dress (poufy) and the colour (white…duh), I was ready to start fleshing out design ideas.

"So to get this straight, you would like it to be corset style but instead of being white, the corset is to be flesh colour but the stitching lines and joins in white fabric?" I had an image in my head, which is always a good sign. Whether the dress is going to be exactly what is the image of a bride, it is what she wants and I am all about making a brides dream dress a reality. Even if it does make me feel sorry for the guy she is marrying.

"Oh, exactly right Isabella! I am so glad Mummy insisted we get my dress made by you! It's like you're in my head and can see the pictures in there!" Tanya giggled as she was literally shaking with excitement.

I'm glad I can't see in your head, but anyway.

She continued on giggling as she told me the rest of her 'vision', "Now I want crystals sewn across my boobies, because my Eddie is the only one who can see them, and I want there to be like, little chains that connect the side of my dress with a little collar, necklace thing and the skirt I want really poufy and bunched and sparkly"

It was at this stage that Alice excused herself to the bathroom and I heard her coughing her laughter out down the hallway and that I realised that I may have bitten off more than I can chew. Usually I am fine with egos and demands, but this girl had a very specific look and when asked if she had any examples of dresses for me to base the design off that she liked, she could only tell me that none of the dresses she saw she liked because they weren't what was in her 'vision' of her wedding. How could I argue with logic like that?

We finally got a draft dress on paper and got her measurements; we discussed that Alice and I would now collaborate with each other on sizing and pattern making and would see her in 2 weeks.

I couldn't help but make one little comment as she and her mother walked to the front door, "Well, your soon to be husband might run from the alter when he sees you in this dress!"

Yeah, in the other direction.

Both women laughed and thanked us as they walked out the door arm in arm.

Rose sidled up beside me as we watched them walk down the street together, "Well, somebody doesn't get sarcasm do they?"

At that stage all I could do was laugh, and laugh I did until tears came streaming down my face. "Oh dear god, how am I going to make this dress and not laugh in her face or pull her hair in fucking anger?"

Jake laughed and started speaking to me as Rose and I made our way back over to the office where Alice was wiping her eyes free of the mascara that had made tracks down her face in her laughter, "Oh Bells, you have to describe it to me, I only heard flesh coloured corset before I had to leave the doorway."

I sighed, "This is going to be wedding dress for the history books. Picture a flesh coloured corset with white stitching and crystals across the 'boobies' and a skirt that is so 'poufy' that the poor husband might get lost and need a map to get to the garter," I was shaking my head at this point and Jake, Rose and Alice were in stiches.

"Oh, god Bella. How are we going to meet her expectations," Alice started sobering up, "She has huge influence in this town, even if she is a bit ditzy. I'd hate to make the dress and she hate it or she look ridiculously stupid, which is a high probability!"

"Don't stress Ali, we will say what we always say when we make a dress like this one" Rose calmly said to Alice, "Bel Vestito is the business of making girls dreams come true on the most important day of their life," Jake snorted as Rose continued, taking one last jab, "No matter how fucked up she is going to look…poor guy, he has no idea!"

* * *

**I hope you like my Jake in this story. I am Team Edward all the way but I love Jake as Bella's friend and I think it would be funny to see Jake as this massively built guy worrying about his scarves and keeping up with the gossip.**

**Just to make a note of it incase you are confused, a thong in Australia is what some may call a flip flop. I am well aware of what a thong could be mistaken for and trust me, it is not a dress covered in g-string underwear that I am referring to! If you don't know the dress or haven't seen _Priscilla, Queen of the Desert_...seriously do yourself a favour, it is hysterical! One of my favourite Aussie movies :)**

**Also, I am not one to beg for reviews or hold out on the story until I get the amount I want, but it would be lovely to hear your thoughts on the story or things would like to see our characters do (within reason). I have the basic outline of where I want the story to go, but as a relatively new writer I would love some feedback!**

**Sorry, long AN!**

**Thanks!**

**Jess xx**

**P.S Don't forget to check out my profile for a link to some photos for this story ;)**


	4. Freak Outs and Fainting

**I'm back! Thank you all for visiting my story, it is great to have an inbox filled with favourites and reviews!**

**Please remember that this is a M rated story, that some themes and language may not be suitable to younger readers.**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight however, I do own tickets to see Mumford and Sons later in the year. Yay!**

**Enjoy and I will see you on the flip side :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Freak Outs and Fainting

RosePOV

It's been a month; a month of hell, literal hell.

Everyday, and I mean _everyday damn day_, I field phone calls from Tanya Denali, wanted to change something or add something to her dress. I feel for poor Bella, every time there is a change, she has to pull apart pattern pieces or unstitch pieces of material. It costs us, and the stuff we are sewing with for Tanya isn't cheap!

It was Friday afternoon when the daily phone call came through, the phone rang and I heard Bella groan and yell, "I'll kill her! I'll do it with a pin and darning needle but I'll do it this time!"

I chuckled as I picked up the phone and answered, "Bel Vestito, Rosalie speaking"

"_Hello, Rosalie? It's Tanya, I'm really sorry to disturb you and Isabella but I've changed my mind on the crystals for the top part of the dress",_ said the whiney voice that I swear, has haunted my dreams for a month straight.

"Ok, Tanya," I started patiently while grinding my teeth, "What have you changed, and I'll let Isabella know, she is with a client right now." We learnt quickly not to put Bella on the phone with her; the end result isn't pretty.

"_Can you tell Isabella that I have decided the purple crystals would look better than the pink ones from the other day? I know she may have started that part but I'm sure she can change them pretty quickly,"_ Tanya chirped in my ear.

I sighed and wrote down the message, "Sure Tanya, I can tell her, I'll go and do it as soon as she is finished."

"_Oh, thanks, Rose. I can call you Rose right? I mean, we talk so often we are practically besties now right?"_

I was grinding my teeth down to a fine powder as I politely told her that I would pass on the message and hung up. Turning to make sure there were no customers in the store I made my way to see Bella. Seeing the look on her face almost made me turn away and run for the hills.

"What the fuck does she want to change now? If you tell me it is the crystal colour I may commit homicide and I tell you now I am _far_ too pretty for prison" Bella looked at me like she was possessed as I quietly moved back towards the doorway.

"Ah, Bells she wants to change the crystal colours. She decided purple would be best."

At this I thought her head was going to blow off and it wasn't till I reached the front office that I heard, "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT GIRL AS SHE WALKS DOWN THE FUCKING AISLE!"

Alice walked past as she locked the front door for another day, "Did Tanya ring?"

I looked up at the pixie from my desk and rolled my eyes, "Yeap, only that girl can get a response like that. I think I might ring Jake and get him to come and sit with her for a while. I need to go to the bank, do want to come for the walk?"

Alice glanced towards the studio that housed Bella and the dress from hell and nodded as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled Jakes number.

"Hey Jake, do you have time to come into the store...Tanya rang again…yeap…nope, Rose and I are going to the bank and I think Bella needs to vent…yeah, ok babe…love you too, the store is locked up but just use your key. Ok? Bye!"

Alice smiled at me, "All sorted he's going to come in about half an hour."

"Right than lets go." I called out to Bella on the way out, "Bells, Alice and I are going to the bank, we will see you at home!"

We heard a faint agreement and locked the door behind us.

- BV -

Alice and I have been friends for as long as I can remember; we grew up in the same neighbourhood and have been sisters for just as long. Our parents were best friends and tragically lost their lives together when Alice and I were 18. They had gone on a private plane to an island off the coast, the distress call had come through and they weren't heard of again. We were devastated but together we got each other through the pain and remind ourselves that our parents would be proud of us if they could see us now. We have had 8 years to grieve for our parents; poor Bella has only had a little under a year without Renee.

I sighed as the wind picked up my scarf and I wrapped it back around my neck. Alice giggled next to me and nudged me in the side.

"Rose, Rose! Hot guys at 2 o'clock!" Alice was hissing at me, as we waited at the lights. As subtly as possible I turned my head and lost my breath when I saw the two finest specimens of men standing on the sidewalk.

The first one that took my attention was the hulking great size of the man closest to me. Curly brown hair sat on his head and as my eyes drifted down to his huge muscles and very well toned butt, I nearly had to catch myself as I let out an almost porn star style moan. I heard Alice giggle next to me as the huge god of a man turned and I nearly melted when his bright blue eyes met mine and he winked.

Alice practically had to pull me along the sidewalk once the light turned green and pushed me through the doors of the bank.

"Alice, why are we at the bank? I think that I may have died because heaven was just waiting at that stop light " I moaned as I thought about those delicious round…

"Rose! Snap out of it!" Alice grabbed my arm and forced me to look down at her. "Did you see the blond hotty? He winked at me Rose! Winked at me! I think that my ovaries may have just imploded!"

I practically keeled over with laughter as Alice plastered herself to the front window of the bank hoping to get another glance at the men in question.

"Give it up Pixie, I think that God was playing a cruel trick on us babe" I sighed as I turned to get all the shops end of week paper work out of my bag.

Alice mumbled as she made her way over to line up with me, all I could hear was something about her biological clock and an alarm of some sort. I chuckled and looked up to see the rest of the queue. My breath caught in my chest as I realised that the hot god and his friend were only two people ahead of us. Trying to get Alice's attention without her going and practically humping the blondes leg was going to be difficult; thankfully I didn't need to worry as my curly haired god turned around and I watched his blue eyes widen and his dimples grow as he smiled gently at me and turned to elbow his blonde companion. I watched as the blonde glanced up at me and then smirked as he caught a glance of Alice. They turned to each other and seemed to have a heated discussion and were so involved they didn't realise their turn was up. The gasp I heard from next to me meant that Alice realised who was in the queue with us and we both giggled as the little old lady that was waiting behind them reprimanded them for slowing down the line.

"Ok, here is the plan," Alice was speaking under her breath, "When they are finished I am going to pretend to drop my phone and accidently knock into one of them, hopefully the blonde but I'm not picky today"

I let out a breathy laugh as Dimples turned around from the counter to glance at us while his friend spoke with the lady behind the desk.

"Or you could just be normal and walk up and ask him why he's been keeping you waiting all your life" I chuckled as Dimples and his friend finished their business and started back towards our direction.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Alice was practically hyperventilating by this stage and shaking so hard I thought she looked like one of those little handbag dogs that get paranoid when you even go near them. Mind you, I think they shake because of being kept in an enclosed space like that all day, surrounded by armpits and your own shit. Meh.

I, on the other hand was trying to act calm, cool and detached but trying to force the whole love at first sight thing with Dimples.

It all fell through though when Alice started coughing from not drawing breath for so long.

I swear it happened in slow motion.

Alice dropped her bag, its contents spilling out across the floor.

Dimples bending down to grab a few of the things headed his direction.

Blondie diving spectacularly to catch Alice as she passed out on the floor.

What's the first thing I hear coming out of my mouth, as I looked Dimples in the eye?

"Thank God you caught the tampons, she'd be horrified to think she made an ass of herself in front of you."

Well-done Rosalie; open mouth, insert foot.

Dimples chuckled and Blondie was cradling Alice in his arms and cooing to the 'little sprite' to open her gorgeous eyes. God, Bella is going to be pissed that she missed this.

At this stage it all caught up with me and I fell to the ground next to Blondie and Alice and started tapping her cheek, "Alice, Alice honey…Mary Alice!" Alice hates her full name and at this her eyes fluttered open and the first words Blondie heard her speak?

"Fuck you Rose."

Class, pure class.

Blondie looked stunned for a moment and glanced at me and with a half smile-half smirk suggested we take her next door to the little café to get a glass of water and something sugary. I was defiantly up for that, any chance to have a crack at Dimples and I was so there.

Alice glanced at me as Blondie swung her up into his arms and carried her onto the street bridal style, smiling as she coyly glanced up at her saviour. I heard a low laugh from behind me as Dimples passed me Alice's bag and with the most baritone, sex dripped voice I have ever heard stated "Well that was entertaining. But how about we go with them and have a proper meet and greet beautiful girl?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him, squared my shoulders at him and flounced out towards the door, "I tell you now Dimples, I am no girl" I looked behind myself and winked, "I am all women."

I swear I heard a growl and that voice washed over me as he put his mouth up to my ear and breathed out, "Of that, my dear, I have no doubt."

Oh. My. God.

Change of underwear, party of one.

Yeap. Bella is going to be so pissed she missed this.

* * *

**Well, well, well. Is this the introduction of Emmett and Jasper?**

**Stay tuned, I am hoping to put out a few more chapters that have be pre-written in the next few days. Taking advantage of being on holidays!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Jess xx**


End file.
